Making up a bed is never an easy task, especially the more that people begin to decorate their beds. For example, if a bed skirt is included in the decoration, most of the time that bed skirt is placed between the box spring and the mattress. Although there are times when the bed skirt is actually attached in some form by a latching mechanism which is either attached to the bed frame or the mattress. By attaching the bed skirt to some other device, it makes it easier to change the sheets on a bed.
When the bed skirt is placed between the mattress and the box spring, then the task of changing the sheets becomes more cumbersome. Almost every time the sheets are tucked in between the mattress and box spring the bed skirt will get caught and fold up under the mattress. When you take into consideration that a lot of time the sheets and blankets are tucked under the mattress on three different sides so as to allow a comforter or duvet to hang down to the bed skirt without seeing the sheets and blankets, then the task of tucking in the sheets and blankets is very time consuming. Even when a bed skirt is not used, the sheets and blankets sometime want to stick to the box string. As mattresses become heavier and heavier, they become harder and harder to lift, which in turn makes sliding the sheets and blankets between the mattress and box springs an even more difficult task.
If you work in the an industry where the beds are changed on a daily basis such as at a hotel or motel, then changing the sheets is not only a burden but takes a large majority of the time that is spent in cleaning and preparing a room for the next guest. While most motels use bedspreads instead of comforters or duvets, the trend is starting to lean toward more comfortable mattress in hotel rooms. As this trend expands it increases the chances of the mattresses in hotel rooms become more heavy and cumbersome, thereby making it harder to lift the mattress for purposes of changing the linens.